Not All Treasure is Silver And Gold
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: Just some holiday fluff. Jack introduces mistletoe to Elizabeth, hehe. Review please.


_A/N: Just some little Sparrabeth fluff for the holiday season. Kudos to Zay for the idea! Review please?_

**Disclaimer: Maybe Santa will give them to me for Christmas. **

**Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold:**

The tiny longboat seemed to approach with quick bursts of speed, reaching the Pearl in matter of minutes. Elizabeth leaned on the rail of the helm, finding the whole process slightly interesting as the crew ran to the side of the ship. She watched as Jack popped up from the side of the great vessel, a triumphant grin on his face, a gleam in his eyes. "Haul up the longboat you scabrous dogs!" he ordered, moving to his first mate Gibbs and muttering something into the older man's ear. A grin broke out across Gibbs's face and he chuckled, nodding in agreement. Elizabeth raised a questioning eyebrow.

The longboat was raised, and Elizabeth's head tilted upward with interest; inside the boat was a small rich green chest with intricate gold carvings carved into it. The crew shouted in victory as the chest was hauled from the longboat and they all gathered around it, dozens of hands groping to be the first one to open it and see what treasures it concealed. However, when Jack noticed this his smile fell, replaced by an annoyed look.

"And what do you all think you're doing you bilge rats? Go! Shoo! Back to you're stations or it's the plank!"

Silence immersed as the crew turned to their captain with hung heads. Grumbling "Aye Captain," the men sulked away to their stations. Jack's eyes flashed dangerously at each one, as if daring them to attempt opening the chest. When the upset crew had finally dispersed, Jack lifted the chest with ease and gestured to Elizabeth whom was quite surprised; she did not think the captain had noticed her.

With a sigh, the young woman crossed the deck with Jack into his cabin, gaining many stares along the way, something she tried to ignore. Once in Jack's cabin, which was decorated elaborately with various items, Elizabeth made herself at home by sitting in a chair, her gaze following Jack as he placed the chest on his desk.

"Apparently you were successful," she said casually, cocking her head.

"Apparently so."

Jack looked at Elizabeth with a strange look in his eyes, smirking as he waved a hand in the air and moved towards her.

"Lizzie darling, would you like to be the first to open the chest I so valiantly fought for and discover what items or rather, item is inside it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Her head wrinkled in confusion. "Me?"

Jack nodded his head exuberantly. "Yup! Now, would you?" He pushed the chest towards her.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack with narrowed eyes, suspicious, but pulled the chest towards her. She seemed hesitant to open it.

"No cursed gold?"

"No love."

Her nose twitched, but burning curiosity seemed to overpower the suspicion for she threw open the lid of the chest and peered inside, her wide eyes narrowing slightly.

She expected riches of some sort; thousands of gold coins, a crown of jewels, strings of pearls. However, what lay at the bottom of the chest was nothing of the sorts.

At the bottom of the chest lay a single sprig of mistletoe.

Elizabeth picked the plant up by the stem, and observed it closely. Was this a joke? "Mistletoe," she stated hollowly, turned the plant around to look at it from all angles. "We sailed for over a fortnight to this, Isola di Vischio, so you could claim a single sprig of _mistletoe_."

"It was the only place in the Caribbean we could acquire some," Jack told her. As Elizabeth looked at him, she finally realized what the look was in his eyes; mischievousness.

"Darling," he continued, walking around so he stood in front of the chair she sat in. He pulled her up by her free hand, leading her to the wall of thin glass panes at the back of his cabin. "Do you know the story behind this plant?" he asked, gesturing to the mistletoe in her hands.

Elizabeth looked back down at the plant. "No."

Smiling, Jack began his story.

"Norse myth says that years ago during the times of the gods, there was a Norse goddess, Frigga, who gave birth to a son, Baldur. When said son was born, Frigga made everything, living or non-living, promise not to harm Baldur."

At this point, Jack took the mistletoe from Elizabeth's hands, and brought it close to his face, observing the pointed leaves carefully. "However, Frigga was careless, and overlooked one mistletoe plant. Now, this other god, Loki, was the mischievous god of Norse myths; he took advantage of this oversight. Ever the prankster, Loki tricked one of the other gods into killing Baldur with a spear fashioned from the single mistletoe plant." He waved a hand at the plant, as if presenting it. "The result of the lad's demise brought winter to the world, however, the gods eventually restored Baldur back to life." Jack withdrew a piece of ribbon from his pocket and tired the mistletoe by the stem to a beam above the pairs heads so it hung between the. "After Baldur was brought back to life, Frigga pronounced the mistletoe to be sacred, and ordered that the plant would from then bring what one would call love, rather than death to the world." It was then that the pirate lord turned and sidestepped Elizabeth so if she were to back up, her back would come in contact with the windows. Elizabeth found herself suddenly nervous. "Happily agreeing to Frigga's wish, any two people passing under said plant would celebrate Baldur's resurrection with a slightly… _dishonoring_ action." He trailed off, glancing at the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Dishonoring action?" Elizabeth asked, noticing that the pirate was now in the confines of her personal space.

Smirking, he leaned towards her. "By kissing," he answered simply.

Elizabeth nodded, swallowing nervously, knowing fully well that he had trapped her. She glanced to her left and right, trying to calculate whether or not she could slip from Jack before he could catch her; there was not a chance in hell.

"Love," Jack continued, head tilting up as he looked at Elizabeth intently, "it appears you and I are under said plant."

Elizabeth's eyes flickered from the mistletoe to Jack's eyes. "It appears we are," she agreed, trying to keep her voice even.

"We shan't upset the goddess Frigga darling; there's nothing worse than the wrath of a scorned woman." His voice deepened and before Elizabeth could throw up a hand to stop the pirate, his rough lips slanted against hers.

His kiss did not take her entirely off guard, but it still surprised her. She could not help herself but kiss him back, smiling as she melted against his lips, kissing him back for a few moments before pulling away, a smug look on her face.

"I must say Jack, I am quite flattered that you'd go through so much to get a kiss from me. However…" Standing on her tiptoes, she untied the plant and eyed it. "You could have merely asked."

Jack grinned, happy that she was playing along. "I prefer a challenge Bess. But since you offered…" He removed his hat from his head and nodded at her. "May I have another kiss, Captain Swann?"

Smiling, Elizabeth held the mistletoe above their heads. "I believe so, Captain Sparrow."

_A/N: The Norse myth is real; I just retold it. First person to tell me what Isola di Vischio means gets fifty bazillion brownie points._


End file.
